


Bad Advice

by Cartoonygirl



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And so here I am, Angst with a happy ending?, Gen, also fuck toth-ra honestly, i can't think of backstories so im gonna skip that shit, i couldnt leave louie in there for years so i went with months because yeah, i guess, puttin my own spin on it, still not very happy, uh yeah so i really like the pyramid scheme au idea, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: They hadn't wanted to leave Louie behind.But sometimes things are out of your control.





	Bad Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pyramid scheme au by @mandareeboo on tumblr
> 
> sorry in advance!

They hadn't wanted to leave Louie behind.

But sometimes things are out of your control.

It had only been a day since the rest of the Duck/McDuck family had left Louie behind in the pyramid. He'd spent that day crying and screaming and trying so hard to get out a text to any of his family.

It wasn't working, and his phone was now dead. Cue more crying and more screaming.

Toth-Ra had been eerily quiet, standing in the corner and watching Louie as he slowly wore himself out. Eventually, the youngest triplet just buried himself in the corner, folding himself into a tight little ball.

"What has you so upset, little one?" Toth-Ra had finally decided to speak up. Big mistake.

" _What's_ _got me so upset_ _?"_ Louie repeated angrily, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie. "My family just left me down here to rot! I thought... I thought they cared about me."

Toth-Ra was silent. "Family is not dependable."

"They're supposed to be." Louie pressed the on button of his phone again. When nothing happened, he threw it against the wall. He found it oddly satisfying to watch it shatter as it hit the ground. "Go away," he said, not looking up from the wreckage that was his beloved phone. Toth-Ra obeyed. 

Louie wished he could just leave, but he knew for a fact that the doors had been made useless in the cave in. So he was stuck.

And slowly, the temple was becoming claustrophobic.

* * *

 

"You  _left him?"_  Donald was hysterical. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the boys!"

"Ay, Donald, we'll get him back," Scrooge said. "Goodness knows the lad could use some time without the internet," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Donald whirled around, all his rage completely centered on Scrooge. Huey and Dewey took a step back, Dewey pulling Webby back with them. "Stop trying to make a bright side!" 

"I'm not trying to- Oh, for goodness sake," Scrooge said. "We'll get him back!"

"You're right! And you'll do it right now!"

"Of course I will!" Scrooge yelled, and then he stormed off. Donald sighed. 

"We're going to get Louie back, right?" Huey asked. 

" _We're_ not doing anything. You kids are staying here."

"But-" Dewey began.

"No buts. It's clearly too dangerous for children," Donald said passive-aggressively. "Scrooge and I will get Louie back. I promise."

* * *

 

Louie didn't want to talk to Toth-Ra again, but it wasn't like he had much else to do.

"So how'd you get stuck down here, anyways?" He asked, sitting next to a pile of treasure and rummaging through it for anything he found interesting.

"I lived a long life," Toth-Ra said. "But all living things must die." He looked over at the green-clad child. "Do you know how I lived so long?"

"Really good immune system? Great palace security?"

"No. I made myself loved by all." Louie rolled his eyes. "It is something that many fail to do." 

"Not me," Louie said. 

"Really?"

Louie paused in his searching. 

"I guess not," he said quietly.

* * *

 

It only took Scrooge and Donald about an hour to get to the pyramid, but Donald didn't stop stressing for the whole trip. 

"Stop worrying, will you? Everything will be fine," Scrooge sighed. Donald simply scoffed.

Outside the plane, Donald looked over the few pyramids in the area. "Which one is it?" He asked. Scrooge pointed to the nearest one.

Donald stormed over, followed by Scrooge, who was happy to keep his distance. 

And then Donald stopped, about two feet from the pyramid's closed off entrance. "There's some sort of barrier," he said, voice slightly panicked. Scrooge tested it.

"Something magical," he said, "and ancient."

"How do you get rid of it?" Donald asked angrily.

"I don't know," Scrooge admitted. "But..."

"But?"

Scrooge was silent for a worryingly long time. "I don't know. I'd have to research it."

"Absolutely not! One of my kids is in there!"

"Donald," Scrooge said. "I'm sure it'll only take a few days."

Scrooge wasn't sure at all. But there was nothing else to say.

* * *

 

It took three months.

Louie lost track of time within two weeks.

He spent his time looking through every artifact possible, trying to decipher what anything on the walls meant, and talking to Toth-Ra. 

And then there was the sound of crumbing rock.

Louie rushed up to the entrance, hoping and hoping and hoping-

The rocks were gone.

"Uncle Donald!" Louie ran to his uncle, giving him a relieved hug and bursting into tears at the same time. Donald held Louie tightly and protectively, crying just as much as his nephew.

Scrooge felt like an outsider in the family reunion.

"I thought you guys just left me here," Louie mumbled.

"We would never leave you here," Donald said softly, picking up his nephew. "There was a magical barrier, and then the rocks- I'm so sorry, Louie."

Donald carried Louie out of the pyramid as he sobbed.

Once back on the plane, Donald was talking to Launchpad about getting home. Scrooge looked over at Louie. 

"No more adventures for a while, lad," he said quietly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"No more adventures  _ever_." 

Scrooge didn't argue. His nephew had been through enough already.

But it was only another three months before Louie was back on an adventure, and it was almost like nothing had ever happened.

Or at least it looked that way from the outside.


End file.
